Tales Of The Treacherous
by The Girl Who Believed
Summary: Post AWE. Captain Jack Sparrow is now after the Fountain of Youth for his own benefit. But upon meeting an old cousin of his, Captain Jacqueline "Regine" Regulus, with whom he had a complicated history with and now is on the verge of death, would his intentions for his quest change? And would both earn each other's trust again after two treasons both haven't forgotten yet?
1. Out of the Pub

**Chapter One: Out of the Pub**

Captain Jack Sparrow was almost at heaven, being at Tortuga.

Almost.

If not for the shouts he heard overhead. He didn't even dare to look at the commotion. He didn't want to ruin his happy and relaxed mood, which was rare nowadays.

_Where in the world was Gibbs?!_

The only reason why Jack still stayed in the pub, in his seat , with his back against the wall, was that he was waiting for his first mate, Joshamee Gibbs, to bring their two bottles of rum which they both ordered earlier. The only answer Jack could think of to answer his question, was that he was flirting with the barmaid. A viable conclusion, perhaps.

Jack's hat was covering his face, showing nothing but his lips which were painted to a light grin. Though he tried his best to ignore the shouts in front of him, meters away of course, he couldn't help but peek through his hat because of a familiar voice he haven't heard since ten years ago...

* * *

"Come on pretty, pretty!"

Captain Jacqueline Regulus gulped down the last of her glass of rum. She then threw it on the ground. It made a moderately loud noise as the glass cracked on the floor. Then she wiped her lips with her shirt's sleeve. Then she looked at her opponent, dauntlessly. "Are you challenging me?" she asked blowing strands of her black hair away from her face.

"Aye!" her opponent shouted at her. He then spat at the ground.

Jacqueline, or more known now as Regine, looked up at the ceiling, a grin on her lips. Then she faced her opponent. "Very well."

Without any warning, she then rammed him in the chest. She sent him stumbling over the counter as a redhead barmaid shooed him away, whipping him in his head using her rag. Everyone in the pub laughed.

As the man tried to regain his balance with difficulty due to his drunkness, Regine grabbed a bottle of rum one of her crew mates were drinking from and gulped the rest of it, earning a protest from her crew mate. Then, when she was about to place the empty bottle on a nearby table, two arms grabbed her by the waist.

As she tried to analyze her situation, she banged her fists on the arms of her opponent, trying to at least losen his grip. Everyone was either cheering for her or laughing at her. Finally regaining control of her drowsy mind, she stopped struggling and instead, she let the tips of her boots touch the floor, and gathering all her strength, she pushed and kicked herself up, her boots' heels kicking her opponents' crotch. The man losened his grip. Regine's hands scrambled in unlocking his grasps from her waist before he could fall down to the floor.

Knowing she had triumphed, a smile spread across her face. Everyone cheered, as she looked at her fallen opponent, as his hands were covering his crotch. Regine blew strands of hair away from her face.

She then faced the crowd, where some of her crew mates were. She spoke to them, saying "Night's off, everyone!"

Everyone cheered, jumping up and down, some bumping their chests together. As they ran out of the pub, she shouted behind their backs "Be back before nine am!"

She then faced the counter where the redhead was smiling, wiping the counter. "I think it's time to pay now, dearie." she said wiping the last smudge on the counter. Regine grinned. She then collected a few coins from her tiny knapsack and tossed one in the air. She caught it. Then walking to the counter, she placed the coins on the top, making a sound. "Sorry for the trouble." she said smiling lightly.

"Don't even bother. It was rather a good fight. Haven't seen a good female fighter in years." the barmaid said, collecting the coins then counting them.

Regine then felt her throat tighten. Regine then turned her back as she grabbed her handkerchief and covered her mouth as she coughed. She was pale. She ran out of the pub as fast as she can as Gibbs passed the counter.

* * *

Jack heard the sound of coins jingling on the counter. He still haven't lifted his hat. Then he heard loud coughing. Ignoring his curiosity, his sleepiness won. Gibbs then approached him, two bottles of rum on each hand.

"Captain. It's 11 o'clock! Might it be better we find lodgings for the night or go back to the _Pearl_?" Gibbs asked handing him one of the bottles. Jack raised his hat then. He took the bottle, drank from it, then spoke.

"It's too early. I'd rather explore my old place." Jack said, looking him in the eye. "Tortuga!" Jack shouted as he spread his arms wide, as if presenting a magic trick.

He then got up from his seat and walked out of the pub slowly. Gibbs trailed behind him, drinking absentmindedly. From outside, Jack could still hear the loud coughings. It was now strained, harder and louder.

* * *

Over the water, the bright silver moon shined in the sky.

Regine was bending over the side of a pub, her arm and hand supporting herself by holding on to a barrel. She was in front of the water. If she jumped, she would fall from the dock and straight into the water. But she wasn't on the dock, just on the side of the island.

Regine's throat was now irritated, perhaps from her coughing. She stopped finally then looked at her handkerchief: it was red with blood. She tasted something salty in her mouth. Blood. She spitted it out beside the barrel. She was shivering and her skin was very pale. She closed her eyes for a moment.

Over the last two years, she was still in the same condition. She was in a very bad condition. Her coughings never stopped and it was always accompanined by blood. She was also very pale when that happened. What was worse was that she hasn't been getting better.

She stood up and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. She then put her long braided hair behind her which was dangling by her shoulder and then she packed her handkerchief back into her belt buckle. She felt very weak, not because of the fight but because of her conditions. She felt like she was about to faint. She had began to walk back down the pub when Jack spotted her. He waved behind her.

"Cousin!" he shouted. Gibbs swallowed, unsure if Jack greeting his old cousin was a good idea.

Regine knew that same familiar voice she heard ten years ago. Her instinct was to tighten her fists. Hot blood flowed through her veins. Her heart was beating very fast.


	2. Names

**Just a shout-out thanks to embers3! You did a good job reviewing my story! This story's timeline is after At World's End by the way! **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Names**

Jack backed away, covering his nose while his first mate looked in horror at Jack, Regine and back at his captain.

Was this old cousin Jack knew? Jack had his doubts. It seems that she got fiercer.

Jack was crying out hysterically, his face bleeding. "Ow!"

Regine just stood in front of them, watching them while she shooked her hand. Her knuckles hurt from punching Jack in the face. Her fist went straight at his nose. Unfortunately, his nose wasn't bleeding.

She exhaled. Her anger got the better of her, but it was fine with her.

After a few seconds, after the three getting their thoughts together, Regine turned to Jack who was still covering his nose while Gibbs fumbled with a piece of cloth, catching the dripping blood.

"How dare you call me 'cousin' after what you did ten years ago!? Copycat!" Regine spatted angrily. Lucky for them, passerby's just ignored them, though they were in the middle of Tortuga's busy streets.

"Jacqueline, please!" Jack spoke, his voice muffled a bit by the cloth covering his face.

"My name is not Jacqueline anymore, Captain Jack Sparrow! It's now Captain Regine Regulus!" Regine shouted angrily at the poor duo. She turned her back, massaging her knuckles.

As the poor captain gripped the now bloodied cloth with trembling and shaking hands, he felt a pang of gratitude. Though he had been punched in the face, it was only once for he always knew his cousin to be someone fierce and once infuriated, throws a lot of punches. She also retained the respect of Jack's title, 'Captain'.

"Cousin, what in the world did I even do to you for you to call me a copycat? And why change that pulchritudinous name of yours?" Jack asked not remembering Regine's first state.

Regine felt her blood rush, hot. Her hands formed into fists again. She controlled her breathing and tried to calm herself down. Then her fists loosened. Turning back at the duo so fast, her long braid whipped Jack in the eyes. "Ow!" he cried again, the cloth covering his whole face this time.

"Two thing, Captain. The..." Regine tried to look for the word, that was at the tip of her tongue, but refused to say it. "T-thing that you did years ago and your name!"

"My name? What has this got to do with me bloody name?!" Jack asked, pointing to his face.

Regine rolled her eyes in frustration. Did she hit him so hard that he quickly acquired amnesia?

"Jack or Jackie is a shortcut for Jacqueline, my former first name." Regine pointed out.

"So?" Jack asked. He tried to remove the cloth but he flinched in pain, causing him to cover his nose alone again. When acquiring wounds, it was wise to apply pressure to lessen the pain.

"Well for your information, if you can remember that time you rebelled against Captain Teague, you changed your name to Jack Sparrow to distance yourself from him further." Regine answered inquisitively. "And you got that first name from me name!"

"I did not!" Jack said back, flinging the cloth away, revealing his bloody nose. He then flinched in pain the moment he let go of the cloth. He covered his nose with his hands. "Holy cow!" he shouted as Gibbs patted his shoulder. Jack turned his back.

"Oh yes you did, Edmund Teague!" Regine continued.

Jack's mouth dropped open. He never liked that name. It never... suited him. He faced her, his hands no longer covering his face. The bloody nose was revealed. Gibbs tried to ignore urge to laugh. But he did and he stifled it.

"Will you please not call me by that name!?" he shouted. Regine smirked. "It bloody annoys me!" Jack continued.

"Oh you talk as if you didn't annoy me awhile ago!" Regine said.

"Edmund Teague never suited me! And I never annoyed you with a name that didn't suit you! Captain Jacqueline Regulus fits you very well whilst Edmund Teague didn't suit me! And while you changed your name just for originality, I changed my name for suitability!" Jack retorted. Gibbs' eyebrows raised. He was clearly impressed by his captains answer.

Jack was witty but so was Regine, both being related to each other. "I changed my name for originality alright! But if I hadn't changed my name years ago, I wouldn't be here now! I would be cowering in shame while you wallow in pride! I wouldn't have a crew and ship now!" Regine shouted, clearly hurt.

Jack's mouth remained open.

She was right. Since he changed his name during his teens, he quickly became famous while Jacqueline gained fame slowly. And when she reached his level, she was often teased, for they thought she was the copycat, Jacqueline being a long version of Jack. Jack's name had already reached many places then, either because of his faults or his fame. And Jacqueline reached the same places, well...

And when people asked, Jack would lie that Regine was the copycat, she being one year younger than him.

Regine swallowed. Then she coughed for a short while. Jack then stopped worrying about his condition. Regine's condition was probably worse, for he heard her loud coughings awhile ago. It worried him. Was she sick?

Regine wiped her forehead with her sleeve. She started to feel sorry for Jack, when she glanced at his condition. Thinking that maybe she could help in anyway, she approached them and turned to Gibbs. Jack could just stare at her green eyes, worried for her condition.

"I know a place where you could fix that..." she turned to Jack and pointed at his bloody nose. She controlled her urge to laugh, pressing her lips. "Nose." she said finally, walking away.

Jack could just stare as Regine walked away slowly. She was in a worser condition and she was worrying about his nose?

Jack no longer had his doubts. She was still the same old person: caring yet fierce.

Regine then stopped walking. She turned around, noticing they weren't following her. Looking at them, she waved them over. "C'mon! Do you want to lose all of ye blood?" she asked.

Jack and Gibbs looked at each other, and without another thought, they ran towards her.

* * *

**If you're wondering, yes. The fact that Jack Sparrow is not Jack's real name is true. I read it somewhere in Google. He changed it during a time he rebelled against his dad in his teens. Changed it to distance himself. Though Teague was his last name, I didn't know the first. So I just made it 'Edmund'.**


End file.
